Devos (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 7'2" | Height2 = (in armor) | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = One eye, scarred on right side of his face | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Avatar of Balance for the Universe | Education = | Origin = Alien Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Paul Ryan | First = Fantastic Four #359 | HistoryText = Devos was an alien on a mission to destroy all races capable of making war. However, he was so fixated on this goal that he would even destroy any primitive species he encountered whose appearance suggested that it had the potential to evolve into a warlike race. He initially confronted the Fantastic Four when they were trapped in deep space due to the Mad Thinker sabotaging their ship while they were rescuing Alicia Masters from the Skrulls. Immediately assessing them as a threat as their technology indicated to him a race with the potential for conflict, Devos brought their ship into his so that he could assess and destroy them, but the FF proved to be more powerful than he had anticipated, and he was forced to flee his own ship, leaving the FF to salvage what components they could to take themselves home. Fearsome Foursome When Johnny Storm went to trial for setting fire to Empire State University, he was attacked in the courtroom by Paibok and Devos. Simultaneously, Klaw attempted to have his revenge upon the Fantastic Four by manipulating Huntara into joining them. Working together they attacked the FF as the Fearsome Foursome. However, the Fantastic Four were aided by Spider-Man, Sandman, Silver Sable and Daredevil. They were winning until the Avengers arrived, in which they decided to retreat through a portal opened by Huntara. Daredevil attempted to pursue, but the dimension in which he found himself in confused his senses, and he had to be pulled out by Spider-Man. On Paibok's starship they planned to destroy the FF at Four Freedoms Plaza, where they lay in wait for the Fantastic Four's return. When the heroes returned, Huntara launched into battle with Psi-Lord, leading the two of them away from the others. The remaining members of the Fantastic Four were taken out by knock-out gas delivered by Devos and Paibok. The two allies then teleported their captives to Paibok's ship, so that they could turn them over to the Skrull Empire. After they had disappeared, Klaw came out of hiding and took the unconscious body of Ms. Marvel prisoner. Annihilation: Ronan Realm of Kings: Inhumans After the Inhumans ended the war between the Kree and the Shi'ar Empire, and became the rulers of both Empires, Devos decreed that their acts of war were an abomination and the Inhumans needed to be destroyed, so he sent his cybernetic armada to attack the Kree homeworld. He was eventually stopped by The Mighty Avengers and Karnak. | Powers = He was stated to have a "Planetary" threat level by the Nova Corps. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Planetary Threat Level Category:One Eye Category:Scarred